


Healing at the Bottom of a Bottle

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Healing at the Bottom of a Bottle

“To you, old son…”

He tipped the bottle to the figure in the mirror, drinking from his own, an image that did not look at him or respond to the toast.

John knew Gary couldn’t hear him, but the non-reaction felt like a cold shoulder nonetheless.

“I deserve this…I know. Raw deal for you, mate. Bloody brilliant brave thing you did, you mad bugger…wish it could have been different. Shoulda been me…”

But it hadn’t been. It couldn’t have been. If their positions had been reversed, he knew Gary wouldn’t have had the stones to do to John what John had done to him.

“Mad, brave bugger…”

The last of the whiskey burned his throat. Hopefully, John thought bitterly, there would be healing at the bottom of another bottle. The ache of this one hadn’t been enough.


End file.
